Retrouvailles
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby et Steve ne se sont pas vu depuis des années lorsque l'armée les rapelle pour une mission un peu particulière.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Numb3rs et Hawaï 5-0 ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

* * *

Colby venait d'entrer dans son immeuble, cela faisait la première fois en trois jours, il avait eu une dure semaine, un enfant avait était enlevé et tous les agents avaient données le maximum d'eux même pour le retrouver même si cela signifiait ne pas rentrer chez eux pendant plusieurs jour, heureusement l'enfant avait été retrouvé sain et sauf et ramené chez lui dans la matinée au plus grand bonheur de ses parents. Colby soupira il ouvrit sa boite au lettre et poussa un nouveau soupir des factures, des factures encore des factures, seulement une lettre l'obligea à s'arrêter elle était du ministère de la défense, et de son expérience Colby savait que ça signifiait rarement une bonne nouvelle, il décida cependant de monter à son appartement avant de l'ouvrir, pour une fois il prit son temps avant d'y arriver, pas pressé du tout de savoir ce que disait la lettre.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui posa les factures sur la table de l'entrée en même temps que son sac, et s'ouvrit une bière avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Il la lu et soupira de soulagement il n'allait pas retourner dans quelques zones de guerre que ce soit, il devait juste aider à former des jeunes militaires à Washington, alors qu'il lisait la lettre il vit qu'il ne serait pas seul à accomplir cette mission, il sourit en voyant le nom de son futur partenaire de formation, il devait absolument l'appelait au cas où il n'aurait pas encore lu cette lettre.

…**:** McGarrett.

**Colby:** Steve c'est Colby.

**Steve:** Waouh ça fait un bail, qu'est ce qui se passe?

**Colby :** L'armée à besoin de nous.

**Steve :** Pour quoi faire ?

**Colby :** Formation de nouvelles recrues pour nous remplacer.

Steve rigola légèrement.

**Steve :** Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser.

**Colby :** Tu m'étonnes, on va leur en faire baver.

**Steve :** On part quand ?

**Colby :** Dans trois jour, le 1 aout pour Washington, on a tous les deux un vol déjà réservé et on doit se présenter en uniforme.

**Steve :** A dans trois jours alors.

**Colby :** Ouais, salut.

Il raccrocha e sourit, c'est sûr que leur nouvelle recrus vont en baver, du moins autant qu'eux en ont bavé.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin Colby décida de prévenir son équipe de ce qui allait se passer, il appréhendait un peu leur réaction à tous, il ne leur avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il faisait réellement dans l'armée et comme tout le monde ils pensaient probablement qu'il était juste un ranger comme les autres , mais en réalité ce n'était qu'une façade, avec Steve ils avaient formait le meilleur partenariat de l'armée jusqu'à maintenant.

Il entra dans la salle de réunion Don était en train de finir de ranger les dossiers de leur enquête lorsqu'il vit Colby.

**Don :** Salut.

**Colby :** Salut.

Don connaissait assez bien son agent pour savoir que celui-ci avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose.

**Don :** Qu'est e qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Nikki et David sont là ?

**Don :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Ça te dérangerait de leur demander de venir ici.

**Don :** Non, pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Je préfère vous le dire en même temps.

**Don :** D'accord.

La discussion avec son agent n'avait fait qu'amplifier ses inquiétude cependant il prévint quand même David et Nikki de venir en salle de réunion.

**Nikki :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Aucune idée, Colby veut nous parler.

Les trois agents entrèrent dans la salle de réunion.

**David :** Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** L'armée m'a rappelle.

Les trois agents ne dirent rien trop abasourdi par la nouvelle, les questions tourbillonnaient dans leur têtes mais personne n'osaient les poser, c'est Don qui parla le premier.

**Don :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Pour former de nouvelles recrues.

**David :** Ils auraient pu demander à n'importe qui.

**Colby :** Non.

**Nikki :** Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de spécial ?

Ca y'est les questions que Colby appréhendai le plus arrivaient.

**Colby :** Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête sur ce que je faisais dans l'armée.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Colby observa les alentours pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait.

**Colby :** Ce que je vais dire ne doit pas sortir d'ici.

Ses trois collègues hochèrent la tête un peu impatient d'en savoir plus.

**Colby :** J'étais partenaire avec un Navy SEAL.

**Don :** Je croyais que tu les détestais.

**Colby :** C'est vrai mais il y a toujours des exceptions, Steve en faisait partie, on a commencé à travailler ensemble sur des missions de petites envergent et nos supérieur se sont rendu compte qu'on était vraiment doué, alors ils nous ont donné des missions de plus en plus importante et dangereuses, on avait un taux de réussite de 100%.

**Nikki :** Tu aimais ce que tu faisais ?

**Colby :** Je faisais ce que j'avais à faire pour mon pays.

Réponse typique de Granger pensa intérieurement Nikki.

**Don :** Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

**Colby :** J'en pouvais plus, à la fin il nous donnait des missions bien trop dangereuse à faire à deux même quand on est les meilleurs, et gardé se secret finissait par devenir pesant, je n'en pouvais plus, en plus nos unités nous traité comme des parias parce qu'on faisait quasiment plus de missions avec eux.

**David :** Alors ils t'envoient je ne sais pas où dans le monde pour former des soldats qui vont vous remplacer.

**Colby :** Oui, et il nous envoie pas au bout du monde mais juste à Washington.

**Nikki :** Comment ça « on » ?

**Colby :** On a demandé aussi à Steve de venir.

**Don :** Demandé ça veut dire que tu peux refuser.

**Colby :** Pas pour l'armée.

**Nikki :** Tu pars quand ?

**Colby :** Après demain.

**David :** Pour combien de temps ?

**Colby :** Un mois en théorie, mais ça peut durer plus longtemps si l'armée le décide.

**Don :** T'as besoin de jour de congé pour te préparer ?

**Colby :** Demain ça suffira.

**Don :** D'accord.


	3. Chapter 3

De son côté Steve aussi avait réuni son équipe en salle de réunion.

**Kono :** Qu'est ce qui se passe, boss ?

**Steve :** Je m'en vais.

**Danny :** Et ben on est en progrès au moins cette fois tu nous le dit en face et tu n'écris pas juste une petite lettre.

Steve sourit légèrement à la remarque de son partenaire.

**Steve :** La Navy me rappelle.

**Danny :** Quoi, mais ils n'ont pas encore compris que t'étais flic, faut leur faire rentrer ça comment dans le crane.

**Chin :** Pour quoi faire.

**Steve :** Formation de nouvelles recrus.

**Kono :** Tu pars combien de temps ?

**Steve :** En théorie, un mois, mais ça peut durer plus longtemps.

**Danny :** Et tu pars quand ?

**Steve :** Après demain.

Heureusement pour Steve son équipe fut moins curieuse que celle de Colby, bien que Steve pouvait clairement voir qu'ils se posaient de nombreuses questions sur cette mystérieuse mission, et connaissant ses agents ils savaient qu'ils feraient des recherches mais Steve savait très bien qu'il ne trouveront rien du tout compte tenu du niveau de classification de son dossier, même son père n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait.


	4. Chapter 4

Trois jours plus tard Steve et Colby se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport de Washington où une voiture devait les récupérer. En se voyant ils se donnèrent une accolade.

**Colby :** Comment tu vas ?

**Steve :** Bien et toi ?

**Colby :** Ça va.

**Steve :** J'ai appris pour ta mission d'infiltration.

**Colby :** J'aurais préféré l'éviter, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

**Steve :** Ils nous prennent pour leurs esclaves sous prétexte qu'on est des soldats d'exception.

Colby hocha la tête en signe d'acquisition, il était du même avis mais hélas il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

**Steve :** La preuve on se retrouve ici pour une mission, pour eux alors qu'on a quitté l'armée depuis longtemps.

**Colby :** Ouais mais pour une fois je pense qu'on va bien se marrer.

**Steve :** Tu m'étonnes, tu te souviens de tous les tests qu'ils nous ont fait passer pour être sûr qu'on soit apte à répondre à leur demande.

**Colby :** En plus c'était juste sous prétexte que t'était un SEAL et moi un Ranger, et qu'il pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas bosser ensemble.

**Steve :** D'un autre côté c'était mal partit.

**Colby :** Tu m'étonne avec votre égo surdimensionné de SEAL.

**Steve :** Et votre réputation de flemmard.

Ils rigolèrent ça leur rappelait de bon souvenir, il passait leur temps à se disputer depuis leur première rencontre

**FLASHBACK**

Steve se dirigeait vers le parcours du combattant histoire de s'entrainer un peu quand il vit quelqu'un devant le tableau des scores placé en fin de parcours, au vu de son tee-shirt ça avait l'air d'un ranger, et Steve remarqua qu'il n'avait ni l'ai essoufflé, ni de transpirer. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire il décida d'aller le titiller un peu, il savait très bien que c'était une attitude de gamin mais il n'avait jamais aimé les Ranger.

**Steve :** On sait d'où vous tenait votre réputation de flemmard.

Colby se retourna vivement et vit très vite que Steve était un SEAL.  
**Colby :** De quoi tu parles ?

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement entre militaire c'était assez courant.

**Steve :** T'es pas essoufflé, tu ne transpires pas, t'as fait le parcours en marchant.

**Colby :** C'est quoi ton nom ?

**Steve :** Steve Mcgarett, pourquoi ?

Colby ne répondit rien et tourna son attention sur le tableau de score.

**Colby :** T'es deuxième ?

**Steve :** Oui.

**Colby :** Tu sais que le premier c'est un ranger.

**Steve :** Et alors ?

**Colby :** C'est moi.

Steve ne dit rien trop étonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, alors c'était lui Colby Granger, le seul qui était capable de battre son temps de près de trente secondes, tout d'un coup il se retrouva vraiment l'air bête devant ce Ranger qu'il rêvait de battre mais surtout qu'il admirait.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Colby ria de bon cœur à se souvenir.

**Colby :** Je me souviens encore de ta tête quand je t'ai dit qui j'étais.

**Steve :** J'avais l'air d'un con après ça.

**Colby :** D'où tes excuses.

**A suivre…**

**Je tiens à préciser je n'ai rien contre les SEAL, ni les rangers, et je ne sais absolument pas si dans la réalité ils sont rivaux de la même manière, mais pour le bien de mon histoire j'ai dû créer cette rivalité entre ces deux corps d'armée.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK**

Colby était à table à la cantine, comme il était en permission pour une journée il mangeait seul, son unité n'était pas encore rentrée de mission. Il vit Steve s'approcher de sa table et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui pas après leur discussion près du parcours du combattant.

Steve posa son plateau sur la table bien décidé à s'excuser auprès de Colby.

**Steve :** Je suis désolé pur ce matin.

Colby regarda Steve dans les yeux et vit qu'il avait l'air sincère.

**Colby :** Si je n'avais pas était en tête du classement tu serais venu t'excuser ?

Steve ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant sur la réponse à donner, mais finalement décida que l'honnêteté était la meilleure des choses.

**Steve :** Probablement pas.

Colby hocha la tête, et lui montra la chaise en face de lui, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Steve resta figé quelques secondes ne s'attendant pas à ça après ce qu'il venait de dire.

**Colby :** Ferme la bouche tu vas gober les mouches.

**Steve :** Je suis surpris.

**Colby :** L'honnêteté est la meilleure des choses.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Steve : **Après ça on s'est bien marré.

**Colby :** Ça c'est sûr.

**Steve :** Puis il y a eu notre première mission.

Le sourire de Colby s'effaça se remémorant douloureusement se mauvais souvenir.


	6. Chapter 6

**FLASHBACK**

On leur avait annoncé que leur deux unité devrait travailler ensemble, Colby et Steve n'en revenait pas, leur supérieurs savaient très bien que les Seals et les Rangers ne se supportaient pas. Ils s'imaginaient déjà jouer les arbitres entre leurs deux unités. La préparation de la mission avait déjà mal commencé, leur homme étaient incapable d'exposé leur idée sans se crier dessus et se traiter de tous les noms, depuis cinq minutes c'étaient une véritable cacophonie.

**Colby :** Stop !

Tous les soldats se turent étonné, Colby n'était pas du genre à intervenir de cette manière, mais il commencé à en avoir vraiment marre.

**Colby :** Ecoutez on s'aime pas et nos supérieur ont été assez stupide pour nous coller une mission ensemble, on n'a pas le choix alors on va mettre nos pensées de côté le temps de l'opération, ensuite vous pourrez vous taper dessus autant que vous voulez, c'est clair ?

Tous les soldats dans la pièce hochent la tête et la préparation de la mission pu enfin commençaient, ils décidèrent de ne pas mélanger les unités, les Seals entreraient par derrière et les Rangers par devant.

Ainsi quelques heures plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte de la maison où se trouvait des insurgés, prêt à donner l'assaut.

Ils défoncèrent quasiment simultanément les portes et entrèrent, très vite des coups de feu retentir, mais les militaires neutralisèrent rapidement les insurgés.

**Steve :** Tout le monde va bien ?

Les soldats hochèrent la tête quand Steve remarqua que Colby n'était nulle part en vue, il alla voir dans la seule pièce de la maison et le trouva accroupi à côté d'un autre soldat.

**Colby :** Tiens le coup Sam.

Steve savait que Sam était un très bon ami à Colby, apparemment il avait pris une balle au-dessus du gilet, juste au niveau du cou, Steve savait que ça ne servirait à rien d'appeler l'équipe médicale Sam ne tiendrait pas assez longtemps.

Colby voyait bien que Sam fermait les yeux, il savait que c'était trop tard, son ami était mort. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna c'était Steve.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Colby :** Difficile d'oublier cette mission.

**Steve :** C'est sûr.

**Colby :** D'un autre côté c'est elle qui a mené à notre partenariat.

**Steve :** Ouais, je me souviens encore quand le colonel nous a convoqués.


	7. Chapter 7

**FLASHBACK**

Lorsque Steve arriva devant le bureau du Colonel, Colby attendait déjà devant la porte.

**Steve :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Colby :** J'ai été convoqué, et toi ?

**Steve :** Moi aussi.

**Colby :** T'es sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé d'heure ?

**Steve :** Certain, il me l'a répété au moins quatre fois dans la semaine.

**Colby :** Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

**Steve :** Aucune idée, mais on peut supposer que c'est à propos de la mission que l'on a fait ensemble.

Colby secoua négativement la tête.

**Colby :** Non, il nous a félicités en disant que la mort de Sam était regrettable mais que ça faisait partie du job.

Steve hocha la tête, de toute façon ce Colonel en avait rien à faire de ses subordonnées ce qu'il voulait c'était la réussite.

**Steve :** Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous féliciter ?

Colby rigola légèrement.

**Colby :** Le colonel dirige peut être cette base mais c'est un ancien Ranger, il vous aime pas.

Steve allait répliquer quelque chose mais la voix du colonel résonna les invitant à entrer dans son bureau, Steve et Colby y entrèrent et se mirent tout de suite au garde à vous.

**Colonel :** Repos, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Les deux soldats obéirent.

**Colonel :** Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi vous êtes là.

Steve et Colby hochèrent simplement la tête.

**Colonel :** Nous avons remarqué depuis quelques temps que vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble.

Une nouvelle fois les deux soldats hochèrent simplement la tête, c'est vrai qu'il s'entrainait souvent ensemble mais il ne comprenait pas où le colonel voulait en venir.

**Colonel :** Et vous avez réussi à gérer vos deux équipes pour la mission de la semaine dernière, nous avons besoin de vous pour former un partenariat spécial.

Steve et Colby ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

**Colby :** Pour faire quoi ?

**Colonel : **Des missions un peu spéciales et bien entendu classés, de même que personne ne devra savoir à propos de votre partenariat.

**Steve :** Ca va être difficile, nos unités verront bien si on part plus en mission avec eux.

**Colonel :** Ce n'est pas mon problème.

**Colby :** Et si on refuse ?

**Colonel :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Et si on refuse qu'est ce qui se passera ?

**Colonel :** Rien en théorie.

Steve sourit, une fois encore il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

**Colonel :** Je vous laisse y réfléchir, vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux soldats sortirent du bureau encore étonné par cette demande.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Steve :** On a mis du temps avant d'accepter.

**Colby :** Oui, on avait décidé de les faire un peu poiroter.

Steve rigola.

**Steve:** C'était ton idée.


	8. Chapter 8

**FLASHBACK**

Le midi qui suivit leur entretien avec le Colonel, Colby et Steve se retrouvèrent pour manger et surtout pour en discuter.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

**Steve :** Je pense que je vais accepter, et toi ?

Colby marqua une pause il avait longuement réfléchit à la question.

**Steve :** T'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, et si tu refuses je comprendrais.

**Colby :** Non, ce n'est pas ça, je pense que je vais accepter mais c'est la partie où on a le droit de rien dire qui me gêne le plus.

**Steve :** Je comprends, mais d'un autre côté ça ne regarde que nous.

**Colby :** Tu dis ça parce que t'es pas marié.

Steve resta bouche-bée, il ne s'en serait jamais douté.

**Steve :** T'es marié ?

**Colby :** Ouais.

**Steve :** Je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

**Colby :** T'es le seul au courant maintenant, Sam l'était aussi.

A ce moment-là Steve se rendit de la confiance que lui donnait Colby.

**Steve :** Ça te gène de ne rien dire à ta femme ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Steve :** Tu peux faire passer ça pour des missions secrètes.

Colby y réfléchit, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort.

**Colby :** Ouais c'est vrai.

**Steve :** Alors t'accepte.

**Colby :** Oui.

Steve sourit heureux il avait toujours voulu travaillé avec Colby et il pourrait désormais le faire.

**Colby :** Mais on leur dit pas tout de suite.

**Steve :** Quoi, pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Ils nous font chier toute l'année avec leur mission de dernière minute soi-disant sans risque alors que mon meilleur ami est mort, je pense qu'il le mérite largement.

**Steve :** Ok, ça marche.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Colby :** Je me souviens encore de ta tête quand je t'ai dit que j'étais marié.

**Steve :** En parlant de ça comment va Tina ?

Le visage de Colby s'assombrit et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

**Colby :** Elle est morte il y a deux ans dans un accident de voiture.

**Steve :** Merde, je suis désolé.

Un silence suivit et Steve décida qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

Steve : Tu te souviens quand ils nous ont dit qu'il fallait passer encore quelques tests avant de pouvoir commencer à bosser ensemble.

**Colby :** Ouais on n'en revenait pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**FLASHBACK**

Steve et Colby était dans le bureau du Colonel lui annonçant qu'il acceptait sa proposition.

**Colonel :** Très bien donc avant tout nous allons vous faire passer quelques tests d'aptitude physiques.

**Colby & Steve :** Quoi ?!

**Colby :** Vous nous prenez pour quoi ? Des grands-mères ?

**Steve :** On a largement les capacités physiques demandées on a subit des entrainements avant d'arriver ici.

**Colonel :** Je ne doute pas de vos capacités mais Colby…

**Steve :** Quoi Colby ? Il n'a peut-être pas subit le même entrainement que moi mais il pourrait le faire sans problème.

**Colonel :** Ecoutez, ma patience à des limites ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres, et vous qui obéissez.

Steve allait répliquer mais Colby lui fit signe de se calmer, ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Steve :** Et dire que les tests qu'ils nous ont fait passer étaient dignes d'un gamin de trois ans.

**Colby :** Je me souviens ils étaient vraiment con.

**Steve :** C'est clair mais ça m'a appris d'où tu tenais ta forme physique digne d'un Seal.

**Colby :** Pas vraiment une belle histoire.

**FLASHBACK**

Colby et Steve étaient au réfectoire, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne, et les deux soldats en profitaient pour rigoler de la stupidité de leurs supérieurs.

**Steve :** D'où tu tiens ta forme physique ?

**Colby :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Steve :** Je sais que ce n'est pas ton entrainement de Ranger qui t'a permis de battre mon temps au parcours du combattant, alors c'est quoi ?

Colby ne répondit pas tout de suite hésitant sur la réponse, il pouvait mentir comme il l'avait fait si souvent mais bientôt il travaillerait avec Steve, e ce n'était pas bion de débuter leur partenariat sur un mensonge.

**Colby :** Mon père est mort quand j'avais 8 ans, il me racontait souvent des histoires sur son temps dans l'armée, c'est probablement ça qui m'a donné envie d'y entrer.

Colby fit une pause repensant à son père qui lui manquait temps.

**Colby :** Ma mère s'est remarié quand j'avais 11 ans, je n'ai jamais aimé mon beau-père d'un autre côté c'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qui passe son temps à te frapper.

**Steve :** Ton beau-père te battait ?

**Colby :** Oui, au début c'était seulement moi puis il s'en est pris à ma mère. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que je ferais tout pour l'arrêter, alors je m'entrainais tous les jours, je travaillais mon endurance, ma force, mais aussi mon mental parce qu'au fond c'est le plus important. J'ai fait ça pendant deux ans, jusqu'ç ce que je lui mette une raclée quand j'avais quinze ans.

Colby fit une nouvelle pause dans son récit se souvenant de ces quatre années d'enfer.

**Colby :** A 16 ans j'ai décidé que je m'engagerais, j'ai donc continué mon entrainement pour être sûr d'être pris.

**Steve :** Tu savais que tu avais les capacités d'entrer chez les Seals.

**Colby :** Un instructeur me l'a même proposé mais j'ai refusé.

**Steve :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Mon père était un Ranger, et je me souviens e son sourire remplis de fierté quand il en parlait, je voulais ressentir la même chose.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Steve :** Pas une belle histoire c'est sûr.

**Colby :** Mais c'est du passé.

Steve hocha la tête il savait que Colby détestait parler de son passé.

**Colby :** Et tout ça a mené à notre première mission.

**Steve :** Il avait plutôt commencé facile.

**Colby :** C'est sûr.


	10. Chapter 10

**FLASHBACK**

Colby et Steve relisèrent trois fois leur ordre de mission avant que Colby relèvent la tête vers le Colonel.

**Colby :** Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, c'est ça nos missions spéciales ?

**Colonel :** Oui.

**Steve :** Vous nous testez ?

Ce n'était pas une question et le colonel le savait très bien.

Colby secoua la tête.

**Colby :** J'y crois pas Samuel Carson, ça va être un jeu d'enfant il a passé tellement de temps dans un fauteuil qu'il ne sait même plus courir.

En effet Samuel Carson était un Ranger qui faisait dans la bureaucratie maintenant, accusé depuis longtemps de trahison mais sans preuve jamais personne n'avait pu l'arrêter jusqu'à maintenant.

**Colonel :** Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Les deux soldats obéirent et allèrent au bureau de Samuel Carson, ils entrèrent sans toquer ce qui surpris l'intéressé.

**Samuel :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Steve regarda Colby.

**Steve :** Je t'en prie.

**Colby :** Non à toi l'honneur.

Les deux soldats continuèrent ce petit jeu avant que Samuel s'énerve.

**Samuel :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

**Colby :** Samuel Carson vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison envers les Etats Uni d'Amérique.

**Samuel :** Vous n'avez pas de preuves.

**Steve :** Et ben en fait, si.

Colby menotta Samuel et l'emmena dans une cellule.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Steve :** Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

**Colby :** Carrément.

**Steve :** Pour la suite ce n'était plus le cas.

**Colby :** Non, après c'était vraiment du gros gibier.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revu un long silence suivit remplis de traque de bataille, d'arme, de coup, en résumé pas de bon souvenirs.

**Steve :** La pire c'était la dernière.

**Colby :** Sans aucun doute


	11. Chapter 11

**FLASHBACK**

Six long mois de traque avant de trouver enfin quelque chose, une simple piste qui pouvait signifier la fin de cette mission, Colby et Steve n'en pouvaient plus, ils avaient plus qu'hâte que ça se termine. Ils étaient dans un petit village, armes au poings, et uniforme sur le dos, cherchant leur suspect, les villageois en les voyant c'étaient refugié chez eux, un silence inquiétant régnait seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de pas des deux soldats, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse. Steve réagit tout de suite et tira sur l'auteur du tir qui tomba raide mort, il se retourna pour voir Colby allongé au sol, une flaque de sang se formait déjà sous lui.

**Steve :** Merde.

Steve s'agenouilla à côté de lui et repéra très vit la blessure de Colby, la balle l'avait touché au niveau du flanc droit, il compressa la blessure d'une main et sortit la trousse de secours de son sac à dos de l'autre, pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Il savait que sur ce coup-là ils étaient tout seul, personne ne viendrait les chercher, l'ordre de mission avait été très clair, il avait un point de rendez-vous où un hélicoptère viendrait les chercher dans exactement une heure, Steve savait qu'ils étaient à cour de temps il devait trouver une solution et vite.

**Steve :** T'es toujours avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse il n'eut qu'un hochement de tête ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude, cependant il ne dit rien finit son pansement de fortune, et soupira il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il laisse Colby ici, il décida donc qu'il le porterait jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever, puis d'aider à Colby à faire de même, il le mit sur ses épaules, tentant de le secouer le moins possible et partit en direction du point de rendez-vous espérant arriver attend.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Colby :** Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

**Steve :** T'aurais fait pareil.

**Colby :** C'est vrai.

**Steve :** Et dire que cette mission à mener à ton départ de l'armée.

**Colby :** Difficile de refuser leur proposition.

**Steve :** Pas faux.

**FLASHBACK**

Steve était à l'hôpital pour voir Colby qui était réveillé de son coma depuis deux jours, la balle avait fait de nombreux dégât notamment au foie, et il faudrait des mois avant qu'il reprenne le service actif. Il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer, pour une fois Colby était réveillé.

**Steve :** Salut.

**Colby :** Salut.

**Steve :** Comment tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase le Colonel venait d'entrer sans frapper, il allait se mettre au garde à vous par reflexe mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne devait rien à son supérieur, Colby n'était pas au garde à vous non plus, d'un autre côté c'était un peu difficile compte tenu de ses blessures. Le Colonel resta surpris par l'insubordination de ses deux soldats mais ne dit rien connaissant les deux hommes il ne valait mieux pas.

**Colonel :** On a une proposition à vous faire.

**Colby :** La dernière n'était pas géniale.

**Colonel :** Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez quitter l'armée.

**Steve :** Il est où le piège ?

**Colonel :** Il n'y en a pas.

**Colby :** On a une preuve de ce que vous dites ?

Le Colonel leur tendit deux formulaires à remplir.

**Colby :** C'est tout ?

**Colonel :** Oui.

Steve et Colby restèrent silencieux devant cette proposition des plus étonnantes.

**Colonel :** Je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir.

Le Colonel repartit laissant Steve et Colby sans voix.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Colby :** On ne pouvait pas espérer meilleur proposition, pas besoin de finir nos deux années mais il nous versé quand même notre salaire.

**Steve :** C'est pour ça que tu as accepté.

**Colby :** Ma femme ne m'avait pas vu pendant un an, je lui devais au moins ça.

**Steve :** Je comprends. Mais le mieux c'est quand tu lui as annoncé.

**Colby :** Je me souviens encore de sa tête.


	12. Chapter 12

**FLASHBACK**

Colby était sortit depuis trois jours de l'hôpital, avec Steve il était sur la route pour le voir le Colonel et lui annoncer sa démission. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la base et allèrent directement dans le bureau du Colonel, ils frappèrent avant d'entrer le Colonel était à son bureau.

**Colonel :** Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Colby et Steve s'asseyèrent de l'autre côté du bureau.

**Colonel :** Je suppose que vous êtes venu me donner votre réponse.

Steve tendit le formulaire de démission vide, signifiant qu'il ne quittait pas l'armée, le Colonel eut un petit sourire de victoire, mais ça c'était avant de voir le formulaire remplit de Colby, il afficha un regard surpris ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça.

**Colonel :** Vous partez ?

**Colby :** C'est ce qu'il y a écrit non ? Formulaire de démission et je l'ai rempli donc je pense qu'on peut effectivement conclure ça.

**Colonel :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce que la balle que j'avais dans la hanche me disait que vous n'en aviez rien à foutre de moi, et donc ça ne vous dérangerait pas plus que ça que je parte.

Le Colonel resta bouche-bée, non seulement à cause du fait qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça, mais aussi à cause de l'insubordination de son ancien soldat.

**Steve :** Je crois qu'on va y aller.

**Colonel :** Attendait vous ne faites rien pour le retenir.

Steve sourit s'attendant à ce genre de remarque.

**Steve :** C'est sa vie, il en fait ce qu'il veut, et je suis d'accord avec lui sur un point vous en avez rien à foutre de nous et tant que ça continuera vous perdrez des soldats d'exception comme Colby.

Colby et Steve ressortirent sans rien dire de toute façon tout avait été dit.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Colby :** C'était quand même assez fun de lui manquait de respect.

**Steve :** Tu parles toi t'as pu en profiter.

**Colby :** T'aurais pu partir.

**Steve :** J'aurais peut-être dû.

Colby allait dire quelque chose quand il vit deux hommes en uniformes s'approchaient, l'un deux était un Colonel, pour changer.

**Colonel :** Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ça fait deux heures qu'on attend.

Colby et Steve se regardèrent, ils ne pensaient pas avoir parlé si longtemps.

**Steve :** Désolé, on pas vu l'heure passé.

**Colonel :** J'avais remarqué merci, mais le plus important c'est que vous soyez là, suivez-moi.

**Colby :** Non.

**Colonel :** Vous savez à qui vous parler au moins ?

**Colby :** Oui, et je sais aussi que je suis plus dans l'armée donc je n'ai plus à suivre les ordres d'un militaire aussi gradé soit-il.

Le Colonel resta bouche-bée.

**Steve :** Il a raison, moi aussi j'ai quitté l'armée, je n'ai plus à vous obéir.

Le Colonel ne fut que plus étonné, il s'attendait à ce que Steve convainc Colby de venir.

**Colby :** Si je me souviens bien, on a un mois de congé payé ?

**Steve :** Oui, puisque la maison devait durer un mois.

**Colby :** J'ai toujours voulu revoir Hawaï.

Steve comprit rapidement ou Colby voulait en venir.

**Steve :** Pas de problème, je te ferais visiter ça a changé depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu.

**Colby :** Alors c'est bon on est parti.

Colby et Steve partirent pour prendre un avion à Hawaï sous le regard abasourdi du Colonel qui n'en revenait pas de cette insubordination.

**Steve :** T'es complètement malade.

Colby rigola, heureux d'avoir renoué avec un ancien ami, pour une fois qu'il pouvait remercier l'armée.

**Colby :** Je sais mais franchement ça fait du bien.

**FIN**


End file.
